El amor no es un juego
by Raquel Cisneros Taisho
Summary: Kagome se enamora de InuYasha y al saber InuYasha sus sentimientos el se aleja de ella y Sesshomaru quiere la y trata de hacerla feliz, trata de enamorarla.
1. Te he conocido

El amor no es un juego  
capitulo 1 te he conocido  
Hola mi nombre es Aome tengo 13 años voy en primer grado de secundaria mi vida en la escuela era normal hasta que lo conoci  
—Aomee corre el transporte se ira— Dijo Sango gritando a todo pulmón.  
Aome llega un minuto antes de que el camion se fuera  
—pero que suerte sango por poco y me deja el camión— Dijo Aome luego suspiro de alivio, Sango le sonrió,  
Aome estaba viendo el paisaje cuando de repente se le pusieron enfrente dos jóvenes  
—oye disculpa no me dejas ver el hermoso paisaje—Dijo Aome un poco enojada, Aome voltea hacia arriba y se da cuenta de algo  
—Pe..perdona lo siento— Dijo Aome un poco avergonzada pues se dio cuenta de que esa persona era un amigo especial llamado InuYasha que era el amigo de una de sus mejores amigas  
—Mmm..no pasa nada—Dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—no pensé que fueras tu— Dijo sonrojada  
—¡Jeje! no te preocupes pero ¿como es que sabes de mi nombre?— Dijo extrañado InuYasha.  
—Haha! eso es un secreto— Respondió rápidamente Aome.  
—¡Jaja! supongo que lo tendré que descubrir ¿cierto?— Dijo InuYasha mientras se reía.  
—Pues no exactamente creo que lo descubrirás rápidamente—Dijo Aome riendo.  
Así InuYasha y Aome se la pasaron hablando todo el camión hasta que era hora de que InuYasha bajara  
—Bueno me tengo que bajar pero ¿te subirás mañana cierto?—Dijo InuYasha.  
—Cl...claro que si InuYasha— Dijo Aome un poco sonrojada.  
InuYasha después de despedirse de Aome se bajó del camión y Aome se queda con una mirada de enamorada hasta que Sango la pellizca.  
—¡pero que te pasa!—Dijo Aome enojada  
—¡Jaja! te as quedado con una cara de enamorada te gusta ¿cierto?— Dijo sango con una sonrisa y golpeando ligeramente su codo contra el brazo de Aome  
Luego de esto Sango sale corriendo del camión.  
—¡te voy a matar sango!— Dijo Aome enojada y gritando a todo pulmón  
CONTINUARA...


	2. ¿estas enamorada Aome?

El amor no es un juego.  
Capitulo 2 ¿estas enamorada Aome?  
Aome siempre estaba ansiosa por que fuera la salida para poder hablar con InuYasha que era un año mayor que ella hasta que un día a Sango se le ocurrió preguntar algo a Aome  
—Oye Aome tu...tu estas enamorada de...de I..nu...Ya...sha—dijo un poco temblorosa  
—Q...u..que as dicho sango— Respondió Aome sorprendida y luego pensó*pe...pero que es esto que siento*  
—no trates de mentir siempre lo miras con una cara de AMOR tal vez deberías decírselo Aome— Dijo Sango con toda la sinceridad posible.  
Aome estaba por contestarle hasta que llega Miroku e InuYasha  
—Hola Sanguito ¿como as estado?—Dijo Miroku con una cara de pervert  
Sango empieza a hablar con Miroku e InuYasha le dice algo a Aome que hace que se sonroje como un tomate  
—Aome podría preguntarte algo— Dijo InuYasha  
—si dime que pasa InuYasha—Dijo seria  
—es...es cierto lo que me han dicho—Pregunto InuYasha.  
—Pues ¿qué te han dicho?— Pregunto Aome  
—Que...que tu me quieres ¿eso es cierto Aome? ¿Aome?  
Aome sin decir nada baja del camión y detrás de ella sango  
—e...espera Aome— Dijo Sango siguiendo a Aome  
—¿Sango por...porque?—dijo Aome  
—pero que te pasa cuéntame que te hizo ese baka de InuYasha quiero saberlo Aome—Dijo Sango  
—creo...creo que estoy...estoy enamorada de InuYasha—Dijo Aome llorando.  
Sango abrasa fuertemente a Aome y le dice  
—no llores Aome eso es normal no llores—Dijo Sango intentado calmar a su amiga.  
Sango llevo a Aome a su casa y después ella se fue Aome quiso salir un poco a pensar sobre lo que abia pasado con InuYasha cuando de repente se le salio una lagrima y alguien que estaba a su lado le dijo...  
CONTINUARA...


	3. ¿ese chico es?

El amor no es un juego  
Capítulo 3 ¿ese chico es?

Aome estaba pensando en lo que había pasado durante la tarde y al recordar eso se le salio una lagrima pero el chico que estaba a un lado le dijo muy serio  
—por que lloras—  
Aome voltea hacia arriba y lo ve y le dice un poco nerviosa  
—No..no me pasa nada no se preocupe por mi siga su camino señor— Le dijo sintiendo que su cuerpo se inundaba cada vez más de nervios.  
—¿señor? Pero si soy unos pocos años mayor que tu— Dijo un poco molesto Sesshomaru  
—lo..lo siento no era mi intención— Respondió Aome nerviosa  
Sesshomaru le limpia la lagrima a Aome y le dice  
—Yo Quiero saber por que estas llorando y también quiero saber tu nombre— Dijo sujetando su barbilla  
—pues...pues mi nombre es Aome y no es nada importante lo que me hace llorar son cosas de adolescentes usted entiende— Dijo Aome sonrojada y lanzando una sonrisa falsa.  
—Es...es por amor que estas llorando Aome—Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.  
Aome corre hacia los brazos de Sesshomaru y llora  
—No tienes que llorar por idioteces como esas—Dijo mientras recibía el abrazo de la chica.  
Sesshomaru hace que Aome voltee hacia arriba y la besa  
en ese instante Aome se pierde en su pensamiento*se...se sienten tan bien los labios de Sesshomaru*  
Sesshomaru pensó *pero que estoy haciendo*  
Aome y Sesshomaru se quedaron ahí en la dulce noche a la mañana siguiente en la parada del camión...  
—pero que a pasado que no me has contestado las llamadas— Dijo sango un poco molesta con su amiga  
Aome en pensar en lo que había pasado aquella noche se sonrojo  
—Entonces es cierto Aome como pudiste eres una malaaa—Dijo sango mientras se echaba a correr  
—Qu...que te han dicho sango ven acá !vuelve¡  
CONTINUARA...


	4. ¿Quien era el?

El amor no es un juego.  
Capítulo 4 ¿quien era el?  
Tras lo ocurrido con Aome e InuYasha Aome se sintió muy mal y al sentir eso a ella se le salio una lagrima lo cual preocupo al chico de aun lado de ella y después de hablar por unos segundos el chico la beso pero de lo que se dio cuenta Aome era de  
—!pero quien rallos era ese chico¡— Dijo gritando  
De lo que no se abia percatado Aome es de que estaban en clase...  
—¡Aome! sal de mi clase en este instante—Dijo la maestra Kaede  
—sensei no sea así—Replico Aome  
—sal en este instante—Dijo la maestra furiosa por haber sido interrumpida.  
Aome sale un poco enojada después de unos segundos sale InuYasha y la toma del brazo y salen.

Ya afuera...  
—Por que me estas evitando Aome— dijo InuYasha  
—yo...yo ya no quiero nada contigo InuYasha aléjate de mi vete— Respondió Aome  
InuYasha toma a Aome y la trata de besar pero Sesshomaru los separa...  
—pero que es lo que haces InuYasha— Dijo Sesshomaru  
—eso a ti no te importa aléjate Sesshomaru— Dijo enojado InuYasha  
—*su...su nombre es Sesshomaru*no...no le hagas daño InuYasha—Dijo Aome Sonrojándose un poco.  
InuYasha y Sesshomaru quedaron impresionados por lo que había dicho Aome  
—es mejor que la dejes tu...tu tienes a Rin—Dijo Sesshomaru  
—¡como te atreves!—Dijo Aome  
InuYasha quedo callado...  
—no...no lo puedo creer yo...yo confié en ti ¡te odio! ¡te odio InuYasha!— Dijo molesta la chica  
InuYasha se va a su salón Aome corre hacia los brazos de Sesshomaru y le dice...  
—gracias Sesshomaru yo...yo no se que aria sin ti— Le dijo Aome  
Aome y Sesshomaru se quedaron ahí después de un rato Sesshomaru le dice...  
—Aome yo...yo quiero decirte—Dijo mirando Fijamente el rostro de la chica  
Continuara...


	5. El es tu hermano

El amor no es un juego.  
Capítulo 5 El es tu hermano

Aome estaba en los brazos de Sesshomaru cuando este decide decirle  
—Aome tengo que decirte algo que tal ves te dañe— Le dijo cariños amente Sesshomaru  
—que...que es Sesshomaru—Dijo Aome con un poco de miedo  
—InuYasha..es mi hermano—Dijo Sesshomaru  
Aome se separa de Sesshomaru y se aleja de el llorando  
—Aome espera no te vallas ¡Aomee!—Grito Sesshomaru mientras esta corría.  
Aome sigue corriendo asta que se estrella con Kikyo quien era novia de InuYasha.  
—pero que te pasa—Dijo Kikyo enojada.  
—no me pasa nada— Dijo mientras lloraba.  
—Así que eres tu te voy a decir algo ¡aléjate de Sesshomaru y de InuYasha no te quiero cerca de ninguno! que te quede claro— Le dijo Kikyo antes de levantarse del suelo.  
Kikyo se levanta y se va Aome se queda ahí llorando hasta que llega Sango y detrás de ella Sesshomaru e InuYasha.  
—¿¡Aome estas bien!?—Pregunto Sango.  
—¿te a pasado algo Aome te encuentras bien?—Dijo InuYasha también preocupado  
Sesshomaru no dice nada solo la besa y le dice Sonrojado  
—lo...lo siento todo esto paso por mi culpa—  
InuYasha separa a Sesshomaru de Aome y se ponen a discutir sango se pone de lado de Aome y esta les dice enojada  
—¡ya no los quiero volver a ver!—  
Sesshomaru, InuYasha y sango se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había dicho Aome  
—ustedes...ustedes me han echo sufrir mucho quiero que se alejen de mi y mas tu InuYasha— Dijo llorando  
—Aome que has dicho quiero que me expliques que te pasa— Dijo InuYasha  
Aome abrasa a Sango y llora con ella  
—no quiero que se acerquen a Aome me han escuchado le han echo mucho daño— Dijo Sango enojada  
InuYasha se va al instante pero Sesshomaru le dice algo antes...  
CONTINUARA...


	6. Confusión

El amor no es un juego  
Capítulo 6 confusión  
Tras lo ocurrido con Kikyo Aome decide decirles algo a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru  
—yo...yo los quiero fuera de mi vida y mas a ti InuYasha— Dijo enojada y llorando.  
InuYasha se fue al instante pero Sesshomaru se quedo y le dijo...

—Aome porque...porque nos dices eso yo..yo se que fui muy idiota al decirte que InuYasha es mi hermano pero ami me gusta hablar con la verdad lo..lo siento mucho Aome pero quiero que sepas que..que me enamorado de ti y yo ¡no te dejare ir!—Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a la chica a los ojos, luego se fue acercando a ella y la besa profundamente después se separa de ella y se va Aome se quedo pensando en lo que Sesshomaru le dijo hasta que Sango le dice  
—pero...pero que le pasa Aome ese tipo quiere...  
Antes de que terminara Aome abrasa a Sango y le dice sonrojada  
—¿Qué are Sango—  
—pues..yo diría que si el te gusta no lo dejes ir por que personas como el ya no existen ¡no lo pierdas Aome!—Dijo Sango con firmeza.  
—pero que pasara con InuYasha—Dijo preocupada  
—Deja de pensar en ese idiota ¡no vale la pena! además Aome el...el tiene novia déjalo ir— Le respondió Sango enojándose  
—su..su novia me amenazó me dijo que dejara a Sesshomaru e InuYasha ella sabia que ami me gustaba InuYasha y...y no le importo ¡la odio sango!—Dijo Aome al principio tranquila y poco a poco conforme fue hablando fue enojándose  
Aome aprieta fuertemente a sango después de varios minutos Aome y Sango vuelven a sus clases pero antes Sango va con Kikyo.  
_ Ya con Kikyo  
Sango le grita  
—¡Kikyo quiero hablar contigo ahora!— Le dijo enojada  
Kikyo se acerca con Sango  
—que es lo que quieres— Dijo con indiferencia  
Sango sin decir nada se acerca a Kikyo y...

CONTINUARA...


	7. Maldita seas Kikyo!

El amor no es un juego.  
Capítulo 7 maldita seas Kikyo

Kikyo se acerca con Sango y le dice:  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sango?— Molesta  
Sango sin decir nada se acerca más a Kikyo, la golpea y le dice muy enojada  
—No te quiero cerca de Aome y te exijo que no le dirijas la palabra—Dijo enojada Sango  
Kikyo se levanto y la agarro del cabello y la tumbo, después los amigos de Kikyo empezaron a golpear a Sango después Kikyo dijo:  
—tú no me exigirás nada maldita no debiste venir ahora ellos te mataran  
De repente llega Miroku y detrás de el InuYasha  
—¡déjala! —Dijo Miroku preocupado  
Kikyo se hace la golpeada y se tira al suelo  
—Pero ¿qué pasa aquí Sango?—Pregunto extrañado InuYasha.  
Sango no pudo explicar nada ya que estaba muy golpeada Miroku preocupado decide llevar a Sango al hospital y Kikyo le dice a InuYasha  
—ella fue la que me golpeo y ellos me defendieron—Dijo Kikyo intentando hacerse la inocente.  
—¡Kikyo no seas hipocrita! si descubro que esto es una mentira lo nuestro se acaba—Dijo InuYasha enojado  
Kikyo se quedo sorprendida de lo que había escuchado después Miroku e InuYasha se fueron al hospital después llego Aome  
—¡Sango! como esta ella quiero respuestas—Dijo Aome preocupada  
—pues en este momento esta en urgencias— Dijo Miroku preocupado.  
Aome se cae y empieza a llorar asta que InuYasha la abrasa y le dice  
—Qui..quiero que sepas que soy un idiota ya que debí responder a tus sentimientos sabes algo yo..yo te amo Aome— Dijo InuYasha mientras la abrazaba tierna mene  
Aome se queda impresionada e InuYasha se acerca para besarle cuando de repente apareció...  
CONTINUARA...


	8. Pelea entre hermanos

El amor no es un juego  
capitulo 8 pelea entre hermanos  
Tras lo ocurrido con Sango Aome se sintió muy mal y se soltó llorando después de eso InuYasha le confeso sus sentimientos y cuando estaba a punto de besarle apareció Sesshomaru quien dijo muy enojado  
¡aleja te de ella InuYasha!  
InuYasha voltea y se da cuenta de que es su hermano mientras que Sesshomaru se acerca rápidamente para darle un golpe  
—pero que te pasa Sesshomaru—Dijo extrañado de la reacción de su hermano.  
—no te dejare que te quedes con Aome quiero que te alejes de ella en este instante— Dijo con mucha furia  
Aome se quedo impactada con lo que estaba pasando no sabia exactamente que decir  
—eres un hipócrita InuYasha tu ya perdiste su amor así que por que no la dejas— Dijo clavando le una mirada de muerte a InuYasha  
—¡tu que sabes idiota!—Dijo defendiéndose de lo que le decía su hermano  
—se hombre y deja de jugar con los sentimientos de Aome—Dijo dejando callado a su hermano  
Aome confundida se para y dice mas que enojada  
—¡Ya! yo...yo no soy un premio yo...yo necesito pensar en lo que esta pasando ya que tu InuYasha me dañaste mucho y aun que me a tomado tiempo creo...creo que me estoy enamorando de otra persona— Dijo Aome haciendo que ambos hermanos le prestaran atención.  
—pero Aome yo..yo soy un idiota al dejarte ir pero no pienso volverlo a hacer— Dijo InuYasha intentando que Aome creyera en el.  
—¡quiero que te calles! y...yo te confesé mis sentimientos y que hiciste so...solo jugaste con migo ¡te odio!—Dijo Aome mas que enojada con aquel chico que le rompió el corazón  
Aome se va a los brazos de Sesshomaru InuYasha sorprendido con lo dicho por Aome el le dice algo importante...  
CONTINUARA...


	9. Impacto

El amor no es un juego  
capitulo 9 impacto  
Aome le había dicho a InuYasha que ya no lo quería volver a ver y que lo odiaba Sesshomaru e InuYasha se quedaron impactados al oír lo que había dicho InuYasha estaba a punto de irse cuando decide decirle algo importante  
—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto y tu...tu Sesshomaru cuídate por que en cuanto dejes a Aome yo la reconquistare— Dijo mirando a ambos  
Aome y Sesshomaru se quedaron callados InuYasha se fue después de eso salio el doctor quien fue directo a Sesshomaru y Aome  
—usted es Aome— Pregunto el doctor mirando a Aome  
—si que a pasado con Sango doctor—Pregunto Aome  
—solo tiene algunos golpes y moretones pero no nada grabe— Dijo el doctor contestando a la pregunta de Aome  
—¿podemos pasar a verla?— Preguntó Miroku estaba impaciente por ver a su amada Sango  
—¡claro!— Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Aome, Sesshomaru y Miroku entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba Sango, Miroku con una cara de pervertido entra primero  
—¡sango!— Dijo con mucha alegría al ver a Sango en la cama  
Sango y Miroku se ponen a hablar mientras que Aome estaba con una cara de preocupada hasta que Sesshomaru le dijo  
—No te preocupes— La agarra del hombro y la pega a su pecho  
—n...no lo estoy Sesshomaru—Dijo sonrojándose un poco  
Sesshomaru se acerca a Aome y la besa, Sango y Miroku voltean con ellos  
—deberíamos hacer lo mismo Sango— Dijo Miroku mirando fijamente a Sango.  
—¡cállate baka! hey ustedes dos ¿son novios?— Dijo Sango queriendo saber todo acerca de la relación de Aome y Sesshomaru.  
Aome y Sesshomaru voltean sonrojados y uno de ellos habla primero  
—Etto... he pues eso es lo que yo quisiera— Dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Sango  
Aome sale de la habitación rápidamente y por no fijarse se estrella con kouga un compañero de su salón  
—Lo...lo siento  
—no pasa nada Aome—Dijo Sonriendo  
—*pero quien es este chico* disculpa te conozco— Dijo Aome  
CONTINUARA...


End file.
